Kronas Corporation (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Kronas International, Kronos International, Kronas Corporation | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Kronos Corporation Building, United States of America; formerly One Roxxon Plaza, Financial District, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America; Kronas Corporation Headquarters, Mongolia, China. | OrganizationLeaders = Aleksander Lukin; formerly Vladmir Morovin | CurrentMembers = Board of Directors, Leon | FormerMembers = Red Skull, Vladmir Morovin | Allies = Power Elite; formerly Roxxon Energy Corporation | Enemies = Formerly Captain America, S.H.I.E.L.D. | Origin = Investment company founded by former KGB General Aleksander Lukin | PlaceOfFormation = Kronas Corporation Headquarters, Mongolia, China | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Steve Epting | First = Captain America Vol 5 4 | Last = | HistoryText = After the fall of the Soviet Union, former K.G.B. General Aleksander Lukin set about building a business organization to fund his shadowy efforts to destroy the United States, the contry that had wrecked his homeland. He financed the company, named Kronas Corporation after Lukin's childhood village in Russia, by selling a cache of specialist and superhuman artifacts he had looted from the archives of K.G.B. Kronas Corporation was presumably a successful concern, but it acquired a worldwide relevancy when Lukin, who was President and Chief Executive Officer, acquired the Cosmic Cube. Using its reality-warping powers, Lukin expanded the money available to Kronas, allowing the company to take over the american oil conglomerate known as Roxxon Energy Corporation and many others, insulating them from prosecution in the United States. Acquired Roxxon Energy Corporation, Kronas Corporation then estabilished its american headquarters at the One Roxxon Plaza in Manhattan's Financial District, dismantling the Roxxon Board of Directors and having Roxxon President Don Kaminski directly reporting to Lukin. After a Red Skull-controlled Aleksander Lukin faked his death in a jet explosion, Vladmir Morovin replaced him as C.E.O., although it was later revealed to be an highly advanced hologram controlled by Lukin himself. After Lukin's real death, Roxxon started to secretly control the leaderless parent company, until breaking free from Kronas' ownership, estabilishing a new and independant Roxxon Energy Corporation led by Chief Executive Officer Dario Agger. After Aleksander Lukin was brought back from the dead by his wife Alexa, he contacted his longtime friend and Kronas executive Leon, who reintroduced Aleksander to the Board of Directors of the rebranded Kronos Corporation, possibly regaining his role as President and Chief Executive Officer. Executives * Aleksander Lukin - Founder, President and Chief Executive Officer * Leon - Senior Executive * Vladmir Morovin - Chief Executive Officer (Hologram) Subsidiaries * Roxxon Energy Corporation - American oil and energy conglomerate * Peggy Day Finance - Real estate investment subsidiary * Kane-Meyer Securities - Private security firm * RockyWater - Mineral water imbottling subsidiary * Kronas Energy - Oil and energy subsidiary | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Companies